<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It Blackmail If You Want To. by strawberrieNagito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546896">Call It Blackmail If You Want To.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrieNagito/pseuds/strawberrieNagito'>strawberrieNagito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blackmail, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Female Komaeda Nagito, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I"ll complete this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamurua's an asshole, Light Angst, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Steady Updates, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, but ill regret it later, the sex is consensual fyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrieNagito/pseuds/strawberrieNagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackmail. Forcing someone to do something in exchange that you promise you won’t do something. What is blackmail mainly used for? Sex? Money? Power?<br/>No.<br/>Izuru Kamukura does it because he has nothing better to do. So why not ask for sexual favors from an anti-social girl named Nagito Komaeda? I mean, who’s she gonna tell anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call It Blackmail If You Want To.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm new to writing fanfictions and actually posting them. <br/>A warning: My writing style might change frequently, I'll try to remain consistent for this story.</p>
<p>I'm sorry you read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evidence doesn’t lie. Especially when left untampered. It was a dimly lit room, but the camera picked up everything it needed to. The person in question and the audio that came along with it. This left Izuru… satisfied. He had everything he needed to manipulate her innocent mind. Well, not so innocent anymore according to the camera feed he had planted. He knew the albino girl was acting weird, but this, this took the cake. Now all he had to do was set up a meeting with her, so let’s just make a copy of the video with a nice little note and drop the package off at her cottage doorstep.</p>
<p>And now we wait.</p>
<p>----------------------------After the parcel delivery --------------------------</p>
<p>Nagito found a small package on her doorstep. She didn’t really talk to many people on the Island, so it concerned her who would give her a gift perhaps? The box was opened to reveal a small video player with headphones and a little note that was neatly folded into the corner of the box.<br/>	“Hm, this person must be very organized to set up a box like this,” she thought out loud to herself. She turned on the video player and put on the headphones. The video was dark and it was just some rustling sounds going on in the background, nothing special. Nagito was about to turn off the video and dismiss this as some sick joke until she heard something that caught her attention. It was her own voice? The albino kept listening to the audio to hear her own voice doing and saying… things. This has to be some sick joke. How did someone know that she was going to do those things? She didn’t remember seeing a camera? “Ah, the note!” she quickly unfolded the scrap of paper to read the contents of the note:</p>
<p>Hello. I do hope you enjoyed the video I sent you as much as I did. I never expected you to be that type of girl. But then again, you ARE a loner, so it’s to be expected. Now to the main point: If you don’t want me to send this fun little video to your classmates, then you will meet me at the Jabberwock beach house tomorrow at 2:30 a.m. No one ever goes in there and it will be empty. I hope you will accept my generous offer before my patience runs out. See you soon </p>
<p>Sincerely, </p>
<p>Your new best friend.</p>
<p>Nagito read the note at least 7 times before freaking out.<br/>	“Nononononononononono this can’t be happening! What do they even want? I don’t have anything of value!” Nagito panicked as she tangled her fingers into her hair. She frantically looked around as she felt the room spin around her. “Am I being blackmailed right now? I can’t give them anything! T-this is so embarrassing,” she whined as she fell to her knees on the ground. 2:30 a.m. was the time she was supposed to meet this stranger. It was 2 a.m right now. Tears swelled up into her eyes as she thought of all the worst-case scenarios that could possibly happen. “Maybe I can convince him or her to forget about the incident, and we can forget this ever happened. Yeah! Positive thoughts,” Nagito convinced herself.</p>
<p>The clock ticked slowly and her anxiety slowly ticked up. She’s a big girl, so she’ll meet this stranger and come to an agreement peacefully.</p>
<p>Oh, darling how wrong she was that morning.</p>
<p>She went to the required location, but no one was there yet. They were probably late or this was just a hoax on her.<br/>	“Apologies for being late, I was checking some things. Now, let’s talk business,” Izuru clapped his hands together. This was eerily out of character for him. A grin? Displaying emotions in his voice? Something was definitely off with him. He never acted like this before.<br/>	“I was hoping we could compromise and you won’t tell anyone. I don’t have anything to give you, really! So could you please delete the copies? I know you have more than one,” Nagito tried reasoning. Izuru chuckled and shook his head.<br/>	“That’s where you’re wrong. I shouldn’t have expected you to be any smarter, honestly. You do indeed have something I want. I won’t be bored once I have this,” The long-haired brunette informed. Nagito folded her arms, she looked confused. She really didn’t have anything he wanted.<br/>	“What do you mean? I’m not stupid! I really don’t have anything. Is it money you want? You can have any amount you want, I don’t need it,” Nagito began pleaded. Izuru was indifferent. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin.<br/>	“Oh, I don’t need money. I’m going to take something from you that you can’t get back,” he said as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Nagito looked uneasy. She hoped that he wouldn’t ask for what she thinks he’s gonna ask for. “You’re going to give me your virginity in exchange for the deletion of that video I have.”<br/>	“W-w-w-what?!” she yelled, “I can’t give you that! I’m not going to sleep with you so you ‘might’ delete that video!”<br/>	“Then I hope your classmates will enjoy this fun little video you starred in!” he mocked her as he pulled out his phone and started typing. Nagito felt the panic rush in. Her classmates would verbally rip her to shreds of they saw that video. They already think of her as some type of freak, and she knows her mental state can’t handle anything else.<br/>	“No don’t. Fine, I’ll give you what you want, but you have to promise to delete the video after. No funny business,” Nagito spoke dejectedly. She had no choice really, but she had to hope that the brunette would keep his end of the deal and delete the video recording of her.<br/>	“Excellent choice. Now we are going to go to your cottage, and you are going to entertain me, understood?” he whispered into her ear. She only nodded.<br/>They both left for her cottage that early morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also can't write smut for anything, but this was a challenge from a friend. I'll try my best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>